Ready Race Rescue,Speed Champions: Pups Save a Melting Course
When the Adventure Bay road rally race is ruined when an unexpected heat wave melts the course,it's up to Ryder and the Speedy Pups to rush and save the day! One hot summer day,it was almost time for the Adventure Bay Road Rally race.The pups were helping set up. The Whoosh: Ryder? Are the decorations almost up? Ryder: Almost! Ryhs,Rubble,and Rocky and just getting finished! The Whoosh: That's Great! see you after the race! Mayor Humdinger: If there even is one! Later,Mayor Humdinger is setting a giant magnifying glass up right in front of the sun. The Cheetah: Cous? is my Magnificent plan almost ready? Mayor Humdinger: Almost! Are your Tar proof tires on your car yet? The Cheetah: Why are you asking me this? You asked already SIX TIMES! Mayor Humdinger: I'm just making sure. Just then,the sports announcer,Ron Rapidfire,spoke into the microphone. Ron Rapidfire: Racers! To the Starting Line! The Cheetah: Wish me luck! Mayor Humdinger: I already have!.....Six Times. All the racers got into their race cars. Marshall: I hope the Whoosh wins! Chase: Me too! Ron Rapidfire: 3,2,1 GO! And they're off! As soon as they got to the second lap,they found themselves in a sticky,gooey mess. The Whoosh: Oh No! I better Call Ryder! Ryder:*He hears his pup-pad ringing* Hi Whoosh! What happened? The Whoosh: Oh Ryder it's Terrible! The road has melted! All the racers are stuck in tar! Ryder: Don't Worry Whoosh! No job is too big,No pup is too small! Ryder: Pit-crew pups! To the Mobile Pit-Stop Team Vehicle! Pups: Ryder needs Us! Marshall slips through some gas,and crashes. Marshall: Sorry guys! Looks like i had a little too much gas! Pups:*Sigh in awkwardness* *The Pups line up in order*. Chase: PAW Patrol, Ready for action, Ryder sir! Ryder: Thanks for coming pups! Something strange has happened, the track has melted but there's no sign of a heatwave! Marshall: Wow, whoever did that could destroy the race-cars! Ryder: Exactly! So for this mission I'll need: Marshall! I need you to use your water tanks to stop the heat! Marshall: Ready or not, I'm coming in Hot! Ryder: And I'll also need: Rocky! I'll need you and your tools to fix any broken cars that need fixing! Rocky: Green means go,Go,GO! Ryder: All Right! PAW Patrol is on a Roll! *The pups drive into the Mobile Pit-Stop, get their cars upgraded, and speed to the rescue* Marshall: Wow! That road is really melting! Ryder: Marshall, use your cannons!\ Marshall: Rarf-Rarf! Cannons! *The cannons pop out, and Marshall begins spraying* Whoosh: Ryder! Help! Ryder: Whoa! Y-You're sinking! Whoosh: Well, no duh! Help me out! Ryder: Rocky, use your claw arms! Rocky: On it! Whoosh: Thanks Ryder! I have no idea what happened! Ryder: That's what we're here for! Rocky, build a giant magnet to free the others. Rocky: Green means Go! *After freeing the other racers, Ryder gets a call* Chase: Ryder! Look at the observatory! *Ryder looks, sure enough he sees Humdinger shooting a lazer beam from the sun* Ryder: Mayor Humdinger! Stop! Humdinger: Uh-Oh! They found us kitties! Run! *Humdinger tries to drive away, but he ends up bumping into Rocky's magnet, causing multiple parts of the race course to be pulled upward, upside down, and sideways* Rocky: He twisted the track! Ryder: Pups, all paws on deck! Pups: On it! Marshall: How are we supposed to fix this?! This is CRAZY! Ryder: I'll tell you, press the blue wheel button on your right! *Marshall presses it, causing his wheels to turn sideways, and his spoiler to glow a neon blue.* Ryder: Pups, welcome to ANTI-GRAVITY! Chase: What does it do? Ryder: It allows you drive on really curved tracks! Pups: Awesome! Zuma: Anti-Gravity Pups, let's fix this! M.T.B.A (More To Be Added)